The cab or sleeper section on a truck is generally hoisted into the air during the truck manufacturing process to be placed on the vehicle chassis. In current truck-building systems, the cab or sleeper section is lifted by attaching lift cables to one or more attachment points located on the floor structural beams of the cab or sleeper. The floor structural beams are not an optimal attachment point for at least two reasons: (1) under the floor is where HVAC lines, electrical bundles, exhaust pipes, and air lines are located, and such a lifting method may cause damage to these lines; and (2) lifting from the floor structural beams below the cab or sleeper center of gravity causes instability, creating a toppling hazard.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved method for lifting a cab or sleeper onto a truck chassis.